Knowing traffic conditions can be very important to drivers, especially when traveling on roads with frequent congestion problems. Traffic information has traditionally been obtained through traffic reports on the television, radio, or telephone. Today, real-time traffic reports are also available through the Internet.
Systems have been implemented which monitor traffic conditions on well-traveled roadways using speed sensors. For instance, in California, loop detectors have been embedded in the pavement, as well as off the pavement, to provide traffic counts and speeds. Traffic services use these traffic counts and speeds to provide on-demand, up-to-the-minute traffic conditions and driving times.
FIG. 8a illustrates a prior art traffic report currently implemented by the Website at www traffic 511 org. Within the screenshot 800 is a graphical map 801, an information box 802, and legend 803. The graphical map 801 uses colors and symbols to represent various road conditions on the major highways in the area. The information box 802 provides information related to a selected symbol or segment of the highway. FIG. 8b illustrates the prior art traffic report after zooming into a portion of the graphical map 801.
Several additional Websites provide real-time traffic information on demand, either through a text-based interface or through a graphical map. A few websites allow a user to create custom routes. For example, the Website www traffic com allows a user to create a route by connecting roadways together and selecting the beginning and ending off-ramps. This Website provides real-time information on the defined route through symbols and colors on a graphical map.
There is an increasing demand for real-time traffic updates to be readily available to drivers at all times through the use of handheld devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) and cell phones. Once such device is the Hiptop™ communicator designed by Danger, Inc., and distributed by T-Mobile, Inc.
However, current techniques of conveying traffic information to computers are not necessarily practical for conveying traffic information on handheld devices. For example, handheld devices are generally connected over a more bandwidth-limited network and have significantly smaller display screens. Current techniques for viewing traffic information are not only impractical, they provide too much information that is irrelevant to the user's commute. For example, current traffic maps may display an entire region, 90% of which is not interesting to the user. Or conversely, the handheld programs provide text, which is not practical at a glance. Most users require traffic information in their automobiles and need a fast-to-process GUI to make a decision.